This invention relates to lifting jacks and, more particularly, to lifting jacks that are particularly well adapted for lifting and supporting cabinets and the like for attachment to a wall surface.
Heretofore, when cabinets have been installed and attached to a wall surface, it has commonly required the services of two or more people because one or more persons were requires to support the cabinet in proper position while the other person secured or attached the cabinet to the wall to which it was to be supported. Thus, it is an important object of the present invention to enable such wall cabinets and the like to be installed by a single person.
Jacks, of course, have been heretofore known in the art being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,192,611, issued to W. A. Field; 2,810,824, issued to P. Kaufman; 2,823,958, issued to C. W. Terry; 3,606,254, issued to O. W. Olson and 3,642,243, issued to Smith Eugene. However, it is an important object of the present invention to afford a novel jack for lifting and supporting wall cabinets, and the like, which constitutes improvements over such jacks known in the art.